


ii.

by shieldmyheart



Series: tessellate [2]
Category: The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: Maybe she should be worried about someone walking in...





	ii.

She’d come to James for help with the latest draft of her story – and she meant to leave once he had finished proofing it – but, somehow, she found herself bent over the desk, his hips rocking against her in a steady rhythm, the pages of her tale scattered on the floor by her feet.

  
Maybe she should be worried about someone walking in; they were fucking in an academic building after all and _in Professor Vasquez’s office no less_. It didn’t help that their moans had grown louder with each passing minute.

  
James’ warm hands caressing her exposed skin while he sank deeper inside her shoved away all inhibitions. The wave of pleasure that washed over her from their impromptu romp was certainly proving to be worth any risks.

  
And, besides, what was life without a little _trouble_?


End file.
